Silver Sky
by BerryBliss
Summary: He met them on a day of clear blue skies... but now, everything's changed, and he fails to even notice what the sky's colour is anymore, all he knows is that it's falling with his heart – could something still colour the sky he used to look upon? (Teikou days one-shot)(AkaKuro/GoMKuro)


**Well, this is just a "what-if" alternate ending I always wanted out of them but hell no, Fujimaki Tadatoshi had to make us cry. As for the whole sunset scene, it's from Drama Theater 2nd games (Teikou Festival Drama CD) This starts out as kinda angsty-ish, but it's a happy ending.**

**For people wondering - the song is from an anime called: Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio Ars Nova (Arpeggio of Blue Steel:Ars Nova) sang by Nano, it's English - when I heard the song, I was so surprised it suited KnB Teikou days soooo much, well, don't blame me for the song's occasional wrong grammar.**

**Oh yeah, if you want, the background music for the end (the part after the song: Silver Sky) then I recommend Special Days from the anime Special A (S.A.) ... or Smile ~You and Me~ (English) from To Aru Kagaku no Railgun - if you want to that is.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners, I only own the idea (exclude the song).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"_****_So long... light of dawn,"_**

* * *

It's been so long ago he couldn't remember any more – how could he? That was all in the past, it had seemed like a dream he had to wake up from – it all seemed like yesterday, but that doesn't change how he distances himself from those memories – he clings to them so, it pains him – but it's all he has left of them.

He couldn't bear to lose them – or had he been too late in changing them?

He had refused to accept so – but it seemed like the only answer, it had left something deep in him – it had always hurt him in the same place, but perhaps it was better that way, if he was the only one being hurt- then he wouldn't mind, not really.

All he wanted was to see those smiles again – or was it too much to ask for?

He spent several days and nights, seeing several days dawn upon him so many times, pondering on it – it was no use – he would never truly come with an answer to why it all had to change.

* * *

_"__Tetsu-kun... we'll always be together... right?"_

* * *

**_"_****_Darkness take me in, soundlessly... holding on_**

**_In the depths of the silent world, long ago_**

**_All that will remain broken heart,"_**

* * *

**_"_****_Farewell..."_**

* * *

_"__If you give up, nothing will come from it. Isn't that right?"_

* * *

It was so hard not to – it crushed him, it would always haunt him – no one wanted it like this, he didn't at least – he thought, was this what they had desired? Were they bound to have fallen apart like this the moment they had met?

The sun was slowly disappearing from the horizon – and yet it didn't convince him, he was restless. Memories came flooding to him, he watched as the sky started to drift farther away from him, every ray of hope starting to disappear, it had seen it too right? It had always been watching over them – this sky.

Since that fateful day up till now, he had looked up at that sky to live and see another day – it repeated itself, the cycle of daily life.

And then... it all faded away in a flash, it all happened too fast – the days he had spent dwelling on it amounted even more than those he had spent with them in a way – for those days were a painful eternity for him.

* * *

**_"_****_Memories of better days,_**

**_Locked within hopes that we will remember,_**

**_Someday we may wake up to find sunrise,"_**

* * *

Waking up to reality was hard – trying to accept the change all the more so. Here he was, staring out to beyond – thoughts wandering to the past, he had remembered, it was only once but it had lasted a lifetime. It was that time when they had watched the sunset here. _And had yakisoba too. _Now that he thought back to it, it was a rather light-hearted scene to watch. Midorima being concerned about them for going to a high place, Murasakibara gobbling up the snacks Akashi had given him from the school festival, Aomine trying to convince everyone that no one could dislike yakisoba – if he had remembered right, Kise even offered Akashi red pickled ginger – which he turned out to dislike.

Watching it from afar – from the present, was heart-wrenching.

Growing up was something he couldn't avoid, in the end they were to part ways eventually.

_Why was it so hard then? Surely it wasn't meant to be like this._

He didn't want to forget – even though watching it felt like being stabbed right _there_, he would never forgive himself if he did.

It would be the same as running away.

* * *

_"__I promise – someday, we'll get to play on the same court."_

* * *

Was that promise long gone as well? Perhaps it was, that day – several dreams were shattered, hopes trampled buried in the depths of despair, too much that it was hard to even stand in the presence of the light, it reminded them of what once was.

Kuroko was not an exception.

* * *

_"__I'm obviously Akashi Seijuro... Tetsuya."_

* * *

He still felt himself shivering at how Akashi had called his name at that time – cold, having no sign of what seemed to have faded in time – all that was left was an empty longing.

It all started on a day of clear blue skies.

And it was all about to end – he was graduating tomorrow, and he was left to recollect his thoughts in this place, he felt safe – though not truly relieved of what truly concerned him, he could still find peace.

He didn't even know how to face them now.

Strange, as he looked up at the sky mixed with colourful hues – although it seemed like the answer was there, he remained unsure, he didn't know the colour of the sky... not because his eyes were brimming with tears...

But because he would be reminded of _them._

He no longer saw the world as what it really was, everything seemed to be tinted a dull grey, black and white.

Like the shadow and light that used to be.

Was it all going to end like this?

* * *

**_"_****_Silver sky, falls upon you and I,_**

**_Another hope fades away into light,_**

**_Distant melodies, a sweet lullaby,_**

**_Will lead me to you..."_**

* * *

"Tetsuya, what are you doing here?"

He hoped this wasn't a dream, this wasn't what he had asked for – he had hoped to hear that voice, it was the exact same question as that time, but even more... it was him, undoubtedly so, the voice was no stranger to him, even that lush red hair and mismatched red and gold that seemed to glow in the world of darkness he had closed himself into.

"...Were you crying?"

He was. He just wanted to say everything to him, he wanted to cry in his shoulders, he wanted to scream soundlessly between choked sobs, he wanted to ask him if this was real or not, that he was here being the devilishly smart yet dense person he was.

"Akashi-kun..." he breathed out, sounding like a whisper fading away soundlessly like his screams inside, the tears were gone – his eyes did not deceive him, his heart did.

This was the Akashi Seijuro he once knew.

"Please, Akashi-kun, please stay like that... I don't want... I don't want..."

_I don't want to lose you._

_I don't want to say goodbye._

"Well, haven't you grown soft over the years?" Akashi did not understand – crying that is, he had never done so, no matter how painful – he considered it as unnecessary sentiments, he never saw the sense in it, he had been raised that way – to never cry.

He even had the nerve to be jealous of Kuroko Tetsuya who was crying – _begging_ in front of him so freely...

If only he could too.

He sat on the soft earth, feeling the sharp tips of grass tickles his fingers so, when he held out his hand to the boy in hopes that he would hold them too like he wished them so, how he wanted to touch this hand, hands so much more worth than his – for they were of pure desires – human.

How he wished for hands like these – had he been different, would none of this have happened? Would he have been able to have the nerve to hold Kuroko Tetsuya's hand here? He failed to see it, why would he? Surely he couldn't be forgiven, not now...

He couldn't forgive himself for causing so much pain to the boy – and to think he had almost no knowledge of it – no, he _did_, only he couldn't bring himself to care.

He felt those hands on his – not letting himself be off guard, he had always been kind, so surely Kuroko Tetsuya was doing this out of kindness... since when was it when he couldn't realize those things anymore?

Had he lost sight of such things along the path of true victory?

"The problem is Tetsuya... sometimes..." He sighed, managing a glimpse at the bluenette beside him –whose eyes were on his too, probably trying to tell what he was feeling about all this, well, for the first time in his life, he felt terrible, miserable in a way. "Things don't go the way we want them to be."

"I know, Akashi-kun..." The look on Kuroko saddened, regret seeping from his frame – regret from what Akashi couldn't tell. "Is it wrong to continue on hoping?"

"...You shouldn't ask me Tetsuya, I might just hurt you more."

"But i want to hear what you think Akashi-kun," He had grown to love that gaze the bluenette gave him when seeking for an answer – and sometimes he had wished those times could have lasted, when the bluenette still depended on him. "I want to hear what you think – or is Akashi-kun truly who I believe him to be?"

Was that supposed to mean something, Akashi didn't know – Kuroko's impression on him must have changed a lot – he couldn't blame him though, after all that's happened.

"...Hope only brings disappointment," Akashi bluntly replied, not even considering to see the latter's expression, "However... exactly because people hope, is why they have this moment of fulfilment when they finally achieve what they had hoped for so long – though I wouldn't know how that feels... would you mind telling me, Tetsuya?"

"...If I do, then we might go on forever-"

"I don't mind," he cut in, "If in case it does, then I wouldn't mind listening to you till the end, we all left you waiting – I'm sure it must have been hard."

"Akashi-kun... yes," he could feel something lift from his shoulders, finally saying it what he truly wanted to say, "Yes, it was."

* * *

**_"_****_Silver sky, falls upon you and I,_**

**_Another hope fades away into light,_**

**_Distant melodies, a sweet lullaby,_**

**_Will lead me to you..."_**

* * *

The day was at rest and the night greeted them with open arms – the stars enveloping them like a blanket from miles away, and yet strangely, they seemed so close now, reachable.

Even Akashi Seijuro who seemed so far away was so close to him now, their hands intertwining without sparing an inch of space, suffocating themselves in each other's hold, trying to make up for the time they had lost.

"We... watched the sunset one time here right? Back then... and I still remember how Akashi-kun kept denying how he didn't like yakisoba."

"No Tetsuya, you remembered wrong," Akashi corrected, "I like yakisoba – I just didn't like red pickled ginger when Ryouta offered so." still, the bluenette remained unmoved and unconvinced, he liked the sight of Akashi "fighting for what he thought was right".

Still, it's been a while since he felt laughing like this – the both of them actually, turned out to feel the same way.

"... And then you mentioned how Aomine-kun was prejudiced, I doubt Aomine-kun even knew what you'd meant... I don't understand anymore, Akashi-kun, it's so hard to accept change, call me weak if you want-"

"No Tetsuya," Kuroko's eyes slightly widened in Akashi's change in tone to one of seriousness, resembling that of a mother reprimanding child, "You are in no way weak... it just shows your human, you aren't right Tetsuya, but you're in no way wrong either."

Akashi buried his head in Kuroko's, his hands playing through the soft locks of it, how good it felt, he thought to himself unsaid – and he suspected for a moment, that Kuroko would push him away, only he didn't.

* * *

**_"_****_Firefly glows upon you and I,_**

**_Another hope fades away into the lonely night,_**

**_When morning comes,_**

**_The gentle voice will lead you to the light,"_**

* * *

"Akashi-kun, can we please stay like this till morning? Before we see another day again..."

"Yes, Tetsuya, I wouldn't mind, let's stay like this." He agreed in an understanding tone as the bluenette rested his head on Akashi's left shoulder, the weight of it lighter than how he had ever felt – he felt like himself, though he didn't know which exactly which was his true self – he knew for sure... that both would treasure this moment forever.

"Say, Akashi-kun, if I wake up... is it possible you can still stay like this? The others would be their usual selves... smiling... some would be arguing having their usual small disputes... in the end you'll stop them and... and... we'll all be together... as the Generation of Miracles, as what we once were..."

"As the Generation of Miracles," Akashi mused, he neither liked nor disliked the name they had achieved, but the way it sounded from Kuroko was so warm, full of gentleness and nostalgia – he had given in too, he had found himself attached too, though there weren't much good memories than he would have liked, he would just have to make new ones with them.

"If it's what you want Tetsuya, then I will give you that – I promise."

* * *

**_"_****_Close your eyes as the stars grow dim,_**

**_He whispers now, an everlasting vow,_**

**_Have faith in your heart when hope is forgotten,_**

**_Follow the twilight,"_**

* * *

He could only see Akashi Seijuro – and Akashi could only see the bluenette, the stars had listened to the bluenette's wish perhaps, and Akashi was what came with it, to Kuroko, Akashi seemed like a gift from the heavens, staying with him like this and getting to talk to him – be honest with him, it had been a wish of his it turned out.

He always knew somewhere in his heart – the heart he had tried to look away from, and he didn't deny it, he loved this moment so.

"Good night, Tetsuya."

"...Good night, Akashi-kun, say, is this how it ends? It was fun... though hard at times..." _Let's not forget chaotic, _Akashi muttered to himself, which Kuroko heard – sounding like music to his ears, he chuckled heartily.

"This isn't how it ends, Tetsuya... it's just a new beginning."

* * *

**_"_****_Silver sky, falls upon you and I..._**

**_Another hope fades away into light,_**

**_Distant melodies, a sweet lullaby,_**

**_Will lead me to you..."_**

* * *

**_"_****_Firefly glows upon you and I,_**

**_Another hope fades away into the lonely night,_**

**_When morning comes,_**

**_The gentle voice will lead you to the light..."_**

* * *

The third year middle-schoolers proudly held their heads high for they had finally graduated from the three years of smiling and perhaps in some cases shedding tears together. It had been harder for some, and though they still had more ahead of them, they couldn't help but miss a part of their lives. Kuroko Tetsuya did not feel differently, if anything, he felt the best in his life.

If only he could settle things one last time.

He was greeted by someone at the auditorium's exit, and it was quite a familiar hand, he would know it from a single glance.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be-"

"Less talk Tetsuya," Akashi held a commanding tone and a cold face – clearly an attempt to deceive Kuroko, and he had been fooled, if not for the sly grin that was forming which Akashi couldn't seem to hide, "Let's go." He felt his hand under his toga tugged at, forcibly – the Akashi way.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you not have faith in me, Tetsuya?"

"...To be honest..." Kuroko smiles his biggest – which was actually not so different from his usual blank ones, but he meant it so much – from the bottom of his heart.

"I don't."

He couldn't believe it, but the events from the previous night had convinced him – that this was real, this touch of hand was, those smiles were too, he knew it, he could _feel_ it. His day was made special not only because it had put an end to those long three years... but also because they were seeing and leaving it together.

"Kurochin~!"

"Kuroko."

"Kurokocchi!"

"...Tetsu!"

He felt himself close to tears, and from that knowing grin on akashi's face – he was starting to understand, they had done all this for him, he had never dreamed of such a sight, not back then...

"Kuroko, don't be such a crybaby – we're graduating right?" Hearing Midorima's words, Kuroko blinked back the tears – and they all swore they saw a certain redhead wanting to assure someone's death.

"Midorima-kun..."

"Well, even if he's like that, Midochin is actually really concerned – I mean, he was the first one to agree, we all kinda tagged along..." Let's not forget to mention Midorima wanted Murasakibara to shut up, Kuroko had missed that – they all did too.

"I'm sure he means the best for everyone... Murasakibara-kun."

"Thank god, Kurokocchi's okay! Sorry Kurokocchi, we were such dumbasses, honestly, we are – I have to say though, Akashicchi doesn't seem to be sorry in the slightest – he threatened us with sciss-" Kise didn't get to continue for his eyes caught a dash of metal _almost _slash through his precious blonde hair – Kuroko knew he wanted to protest, everyone did actually.

"Kise-kun... are you okay?" Kise didn't appear to notice though, for he continued apologizing to kami-sama for some sin he said he did.

"Geez, you should have seen him, Tetsu – and besides, you know how Akashi was in the valedictory address: _On behalf of my idiotic teammates which I am part of, the Generation of Miracles, I – we, formally apologize to Kuroko Tetsuya_... or something like that." Aomine stuck out his tongue at Akashi playfully – though it went in when Akashi threatened to slice the life out of him – even though it was their last day too...

"Aomine-kun... thank god... truly... thank you..."

"Don't worry Tetsuya, proof of how Daiki managed to memorize that much with his forgetful mind proves how he cares for you." Akashi followed up – Aomine muttered his protests to himself, and Kuroko found himself realizing that this was what they used to do too.

"Geez, Tetsu – to whom are you truly thankful for?"

"Mou, Aominecchi," Kise shot him a look of disbelief, "I can't believe you still expect Kurokocchi to be thankful to you when you did all that to him – shame, he's my light now, wahahahaha!"

"Don't decide things for yourself, idiot." Midorima reprimanded lightly – not saying how he wanted the position as well – "And don't get ahead for yourself."

"Eh~? Why's everyone arguing about that? Aren't we going to different schools now?"

And then it struck them hard, Murasakibara was right, they had lost all the chances – it had already been decided, they were going to part ways, this... was their last day together as Teikou students, the next time they face each other – they would be rivals fighting for victory.

But all the more so did they decide to keep this day marked forever in their hearts – playing a big part in their lives... and that they would live in the memory of it.

Now Kuroko had realized, that he truly didn't want to forget.

Akashi walked closer to Kuroko, "Have you found your answer, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko thought it over for a moment, looking to Akashi saying, "Yes, I have." Akashi looked quite relieved about it – curious even, and Kuroko could only give him a teasing look – that he would never know, possibly in the near future if he willed so.

When it would be, none of them knew.

**_True, growing up could not be stopped – and they had to part ways eventually._**

**_However, even if it's just for now..._**

"Ah! Dai-chan, don't do that to Tetsu-kun!" Momoi scolded while setting the camera – Kuroko looked over his head and saw horns, he jabbed Aomine somewhere – he didn't know where, but he made sure it would hurt for a while.

"Tetsu!" Aomine whined while fondling the affected area.

"Treat that as a remembrance from me." Though not resembling a fist bump, it would do, Kuroko thought – after all...

Memories last forever.

Kuroko found it quite refreshing – and to think he used to look at those pictures with scorn, with regret – he would be reminded of everything, and it had hurt, but now he definitely knew... that he was going to look back to these days with a smile.

"Bleh, Aominecchi got dumped!" Kise stuck his tongue out in an attractive way – arm slung at Aomine's shoulder which he pushed away – they started having their trifling yet friendly argument – and they knew how to describe them – they were just _hopeless._

"Midochin and Akachin aren't smiling~" Murasakibara commented in the background – Midorima beside him scoffed, while Akashi who was a bit to the front from him oh-so-sarcastically did so – it looked scary, but Murasakibara could not divert his gaze, for that would mean immediate death.

"Ah!" Momoi suddenly looked problematic when Kuroko asked what was wrong – when she said she didn't have a camera stand and she didn't know who would take the picture – when Aomine had said that she would of course, she merely answered that if she wasn't in it, then there would be no picture.

"Umm... excuse me, I can if you'd like."

That uncanny shade of orange hair – those lively eyes so different from that day when the sky seemed to fall down, and most of all... those bread crumbs...

"Ogiwara-kun... what... what are you doing here?"

"What business do you have with us?" It was quite different from the tone Kuroko had used – Akashi's was one of coldness, however they had noticed the tinge of jealousy mixed with it – Ogiwara chuckled, saying it was the exact way Akashi had asked him back then at the championships, Kuroko could not follow the conversation at all.

"Ogiwara-kun, you should join us-"

"No, Kuroko," Ogiwara respectfully declined, much to the surprise of the lot – they had expected the guy to join them, for it was most likely the last chance he would get to be in a picture with Kuroko (unless the circumstances allow it, and the world is small – not to mention the Generation of Miracles were actually letting him join), "I'm not a part of your lives – besides, do know that even if I'm not in the picture..."

"I'll be smiling in the background."

**_We'll smile together..._**

"Dai-chan, I want to be beside Tetsu-kun so back off!" Momoi pleaded – more like commanded, Aomine had no time to refused when he was pushed back by Momoi with quite some force, Kuroko asked what was wrong when the pinkette feigned innocence – if only she weren't female then Aomine would gladly get in a fist fight for the place by Kuroko's left.

"Why don't you ask Akashi to back off? He's practically hogging Tetsu to hims-"

"What was that Daiki?" Ah, a grimace with so much malice, Aomine knew he wouldn't miss that, Momoi was cheering inside – surely.

"N-Nothing..." Aomine murmured.

"Humph, that's what happens to uncouth idiots like you." Midorima purposefully made Aomine hear from the other side – and they had agreed actually, though it wasn't that surprising anymore, for it was one of those jokes they used to laugh over in their early days.

And now, they found themselves laughing once again.

Ogiwara readied the angle, asking if they were ready – to which followed several positive responses, most had gathered to witness the happy scene – for it would be a while before they would see such a spectacle, though some were actually gossiping on why a student from another school was conversing with the Generation of Miracles so nonchalantly – he didn't mind though.

After all, his doubts had disappeared – from that simple thank you from Kuroko to that smile he had given him, how would he mind?

**_There were times when we laughed together... there were hard times too... There were times when I just wanted to give up..._**

"Akashi-kun, it's such a good day yet why aren't you smiling?" Kuroko faced Akashi whose seemed to be trying to keep his distance – the hand possessively wrapped around his waist didn't convince him though.

"Well – of course it is a good day, I'm always like this – or am I not? How would I know?"

"I thought you knew everything." was the jokeful answer from the latter. "Or Akashi-kun was lying?"

"Well, aren't you rebellious?"

"Hey, I see lovebirds and hearts!" Kise loudly declared – looking at a certain twosome who shot him looks, Kuroko's blank but slightly embarrassed – flushed slightly pink, while Akashi's was just plain evil – the blond didn't like either though.

"Besides Tetsuya, I don't smile... not to others at least."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked, clearly not understanding when he suddenly found Akashi's lips on his forehead, much to the other's dismay – some from the crowd even took a picture, expecting to find Akashi kissing air in the taken photo – only there was a bluenette.

"Do know that I'll always be happy for you in here Tetsuya – this smile is for you and only you."

_So much for the end – as Akashi had said, this just seemed like the beginning of some chaos._

"Hey, Akashicchi don't steal cheesy lines from movies!"

"Such a fool you are Ryouta," Akashi smirked manically, and still no one could tell if Akashi had gotten that from a movie – chic-flick maybe, but still they knew that not all of them were making it out alive – let's just hope someone's merciful today. "Don't put me in the same level as you."

**_But we'll still be the Generation of Miracles till the end._**

* * *

**Well, finished that in one sitting xD I hope you like it, and... I might make a sequel actually - but not now, no - I didn't expect it to be like this 0-0 I actually had this idea bottled up in me for a long time now, with the sky stuff and all, but I was quite surprised (and sort of pleased) with the outcome.**

**Please review if you feel it's worth it!**

**-BerryBliss**


End file.
